lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuill
Cuills Sculpted by the hands of time the cuills (pronounced like “quill”) endure as a dying race. A disease rendered their entire race unable to procreate though functionally immortal. A cuill stands a head taller than any human does, though the cuills are decidedly more gaunt and thin. Their most stunning characteristic is a large circular boney disk that surrounds their small, heart-shaped, angular face. Their alabaster-skinned faces protrude gracefully from the center of this protective evolution that can reach 2 1/2-3 ft in diameter and can be up to be 2” thick. The eyes of a cuill are deeply slanted and very thin. They also have thin lips, and tiny angled nose-slits. This elfin appearance is punctuated with small, almost vestigial, pointed ears that rim their faces. This face sits atop a long neck that is thick with muscles to support it. The underside of the disk has a thin layer of skin that is covered in soft grey down feathers in the males. After a plague sterilised the entire race two hundred years ago, cuills dedicated their lives to finding a way to produce more offspring. No natural remedy has worked, although several magically created children have been produced. These offspring, produced so infrequently and at such a great cost, are not sufficient to continue the species. Fortunately, cuills have an extraordinarily long life span and few are recorded to have died from old age. Cuills are passive creatures, deeply philosophical, but hardlined due to their fated lot in life. They have very conservative tendencies and hold themselves in high regard. Other races see them as being “overly stuffy” or “excessively proper” due to their refined tastes and excellent manners. Most cuills are of lawful alignments and they take very few chances. Cuills evolved their large “shields” to protect themselves from predators. Their faces serve only to house sensory items, as their brains are actually located just behind their heads in a small lobe that is well protected by bone, feather, and the shield. The pure white skin of a cuill heals remarkably fast and will never leave a scar. This causes them to stand with their head forward, like a knight with a shield, to protect their body while they fight. Societally, cuills live highly structured monastic lives. Their few remaining settlements are often in remote locations where they will not be bothered. They dedicate their lives to study, introspection, and to the future of their race. They often have a theocratic or geniocracy (leadership based on measured intelligence tests). Many cuills who become adventurers are ones who leave the safety of their society to find new ways to solve their problem. Others venture forth to live what remains of their race’s existence to make a change in the world. They have a very reverential view on death and when a cuill passes it is a far more somber affair then even the funerals of other races. The fear of death is very pervasive in their culture and they celebrate children, even those of other cultures. They have a profound emotional connection to children and will never let harm to come to them. For this reason many become healers, teachers, caretakers, or take up other vocations that allow them to spread life and interact with children. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Cuills are deeply introspective, philosophical, and possess a natural health that allows them to heal rapidly. Despite their limber form however, they stand stiff and stoic- unsuited to rapid movement. They gain +2 Wisdom, +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity. * Size (0): Cuills are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Cuills are humanoids with the cuill subtype. * Base Speed (0): Cuills have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Cuills begin play speaking Common and Cuill. Cuills with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language they wish. * Bone Shield (3): Cuills gain a +2 shield bonus to their Armor Class. Opponents attacking a cuill from higher ground with a melee weapon gains no bonus on their attack roll (rather than the traditional +1). * Flawless Complexion (1): A cuill reduces bleed damage by 1 (minimum 0). * Ancient Wisdom (3): Cuills gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) checks and always treat it as a class skill. * Protector of the Children (1): Cuills gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls against creatures who have caused injury to a creature of the young age category within the last hour or who has a known reputation of cruelty towards children. Racial Points: 9 Alternate Racial Traits * Blade Brother/Sister of Sickle: Some cuills have a natural mutation that is a throwback to an earlier, more feral form. Their boney disks are instead a mess of sharp, uneven, sharp spikes that threaten to injure any creature that gets too close. They gain a 1d6 gore attack that deals slashing damage. This replaces the flawless complexion racial trait. Cuills with this racial trait tend to be very aggressive and quick to anger. * Psionic (4): Cuills are naturally psionic and some tap into it more than others. While this does not replace any racial traits, it does increase the base RP cost for the race by 3. It contains the following two abilities: ** Naturally Psionic: Cuills gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a cuill takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. ** Psionic Aptitude: When a cuill takes a level in a favored class, he can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. Random Cuills Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Cuills Height and Weight The base weight does not reflect the weight of their bone-shield. This weights 10 + 1d6 lbs. =Racial Feats= Child’s Champion Living without children puts their value into perspective. Prerequisites: Cuill Benefit: If a cuill is within 30 ft of a young creature he gains a +2 on any aid another checks as he attempts to aid that creature. Cloistered Philosopher By shutting out external distractions, a cuill gains access to an inner peace unique to his race. Prerequisites: Wisdom 15, cuill, Knowledge (history) 1 rank, Knowledge (religion) 1 rank Benefit: A cuill can count his Wisdom as if it were 2 points higher for the purpose of determining his spells known and spells per day Improved Flawless Complexion No blemish, no pain. Prerequisites: Constitution 17, Toughness, cuill Benefit: A cuill reduces the amount of bleed damage he takes each round by his Constitution modifier to a minimum of 0. Ritualistic Bone Shield By practicing certain dietary habits and soaking their bone shield in ritualistic liquids a cuill’s bone shield can become as solid as steel and feintly magical. Prerequisites: Proficiency with heavy armor, base attack bonus +3, cuill Benefit: The bonus from the cuill’s bone shield racial trait improved by +1 (total of +3). Additionally, a cuill’s bone shield may be enchanted as if it were a heavy steel shield. Finally, a cuill’s bone shield counts as a shield for the purposes of feats and abilities (shield bashing for example). When shield bashing with it, a cuill may treat this as a natural weapon. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races